Season 2 Episode 5
by alitablake
Summary: Kyoko has been contracted to continue her role as antagonist Mika, the cruel sexy seductress who finally captured the powerful hunky protagonist, Isao, played by Tsuruga Ren. She expected it considering the cliff hanger at the end of Season 1, but never did she think everything would change so drastically. Nor did she ever believe that Ren would agree to such a scene!
1. Take 1

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

**Hi! This has been in my mind for months and on my computer waiting for further inspiration for weeks. I thought I would be able to add more to it, but nothing else has come to me, so I'm going to post it as is. **

**I obviously wanted to write this out, because it would be thrilling and fun. There is no point to this story other than to get it out of my head. It has nothing to do with the current manga. **** I hope everyone enjoys it and gets a nice thrill from it. :) Lemonish/Lime ahead. Cheers!**

* * *

Kyoko was afraid. No, it was much worse. She was petrified.

She literally couldn't move. She was surprised that her heart was still beating, but it was. It was beating as if trying to break out of the cage that was her chest. It threatened to spill from her lips should she open her mouth, and she desperately wanted to scream. Her legs wanted to run; they ached to move causing her body to shake uncontrollably.

Fear ate at her as she huddled in a white cotton robe. She was unbelievably cold and at the same time unbearably hot. There was nothing she could do but accept what she – herself- has created, yet never in her life did she wish the heavens above would open up and strike her dead as she did now.

***Knock Knock***

***Crash***

"Mogami-san?" a worried female voice shouted through the door at the sound of a loud crash erupting when she knocked.

"I'M FINE!" Kyoko screamed out with all of her might shocking the poor assistant causing her to jump back from the door.

"Um, Everyone is ready for you," the timid girl said through the door but unwilling to enter the scary woman's dressing room.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Again Kyoko screamed making the girl rush away.

Kyoko shook as she stayed on her hands and knees on the floor. She was surrounded by various items that made up her make-up station. She was staring off trying to find a way to escape her fate she heard some loud voices come through the door snapping her out of her thoughts. It was now or never and never wasn't an option. Not if she wanted to make it as an actress, not if she ever wanted to face her mentor's face with her head held up high again.

But then, if she did do this, how could she ever look at him anyway.

She forced herself off the floor and slowly took each object off the floor and carefully put it back on the vanity. She was sure that it took hours for her to do this task, but in reality it took seconds. Her mind was on slow motion but her body was on fast forward. The adrenaline in her system was overflowing making her go on autopilot.

After the last item was placed, her eyes took in the woman in the mirror. Kyoko never saw herself as sexy let alone attractive, yet the woman staring at her was definitely sexy. The make-up artist was a genius comparable to the Goddess, Jelly Woods, but this person didn't feel real. Her eyes were dark and seductive. Dark shades outlined her gold eyes making them look heavy lidded as if sinful thoughts were always on her mind. Her cheeks were lightly flushed red but were barely noticeable with the deep dark red staining her full lips.

Kyoko took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through those wet dark red lips in a small pucker. Her small pink tongue came out as the air dried her lips slightly and licked those lush lips sensually. The woman looked as if she was offering Kyoko a kiss or something more making her face heat up in a blush. Kyoko looked away and hugged herself.

That was Mika - strong, sexy, willful, cruel Mika. She was the reason Kyoko was in this situation. She would have never done this if she had known it would have come down to this. It was supposed to be another antagonist role. One that was a little sexier than Natsu since Mika was a woman and not a teenage girl. It was another challenge that needed to be conquered, mastered and filed away once completed for another day.

The scripts for the first season were perfect. Mika tried to seduce the main character and keep failing every time. She was to drive a wedge between the protagonist and the love interest and the cliff hanger at the end of the season finally had the two in what would seem as an inconsolable fight. Victory was hers for the taking and take she did.

She took Isao. The protagonist of the story was played by none other but Tsuruga Ren. Isao's character was in a place of power, a leader of leaders and his personality fit the station. Isao was strong, decisive, and determined to accomplish his goal without the thought of consequences which pleased Mika to no end. She loved breaking down the strong, controlling the beasts to purr like a kitten under her touch. She got off on it quite literally, but it was never explicit. It was never anything but Kyoko pushing a man onto the bed or through a door with intent and then the scene would end. That's all it ever was until now.

The second season's scripts came in, and Kyoko almost died. The second season had Isao and Mika together while the good woman, the real love interest, Aiko worked at getting Isao back from the darker side. Until then Mika caught her man, Isao. The succubus took the prize away from the angel who tried to make Isao turn to the side of good and with that came her prize – Isao's power, money, and lust. Which meant sex for them, Miko used sex to keep her men under submission and this season had an explicit sex scene in episode 5.

Kyoko pleaded, begged, bribed and threatened to rewrite, change, or eliminate the scene to something she could willingly do, but she was thwarted at every chance. Kyoko was Mika and the world knew her as that character. It was too late to quit and find another actress. The show was a hit and the fans wanted something more. The writers wanted to shock the audience and take them to the next step and then entered Ren. Ren was her saving grace, surely he would object to such a scene on his resume.

Yet, he really didn't mind. Kyoko was outraged to the point of speechlessness. _Who was this man?! _He was supposed to save her from this. To say that his character would never sleep with this vile woman, that Tsuruga Ren would never have sex with Mogami Kyoko even for pretend. But Ren did very little to deter the director from this scene. He sort of helped though, even if Kyoko didn't think it was any better. Kyoko could stay clothed instead of the topless scene they wanted, and he asked for the absolute minimum number of crew to film it. Even Yashiro-san decided to stay at the office rather than watch this scene.

There was another knock at the door, and Kyoko almost collapsed again. Instead she emptied herself completely. There was nothing inside of her, not Mika, not Kyoko or any of her other previous characters. She was a moving empty shell of a body as she opened the door and walked towards the recording studio.

One would think it was late with the way the stage was setup, but in reality it was midafternoon. The day was clear and sunny outside, making it rather comfortable inside the studio. All of the birds were singing and the naïve people were doing their own thing for their own reasons while Kyoko was here. A darkened set made up of a large bed waiting patiently in the middle of an open bedroom, Isao's bedroom. Among the set were a handful of people as promised: two camera men, a sound tech, a lighting tech, the production designer, their make-up artist, the director's assistant, the director and finally Ren.

Ren looked wonderful in a dark business suit. Isao came home to be surprised by Maki wearing… Kyoko licked her lips and shifted uncomfortably with her current attire. She was almost jealous that Ren could be on stage fully clothed and then remembered that he soon wouldn't be, because Mika was going to undress him – slowly. Blood rushed to her face as she remembered the first time she undressed Ren, though that was when they were playing siblings, not lovers. Plus, there was much more planned tonight than that night ever promised.

Kyoko stayed by the cameras not really eager to let them know that she was as ready as she will ever be. The director had his back towards her while talking to Ren. She hoped that no one would notice her and thought perhaps she could slip out the back door. With so few people maybe she could…

"Mogami-san," Director Sugimura called out to her making her flinch. Whether he noticed or not, it didn't seem to matter.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Kyoko couldn't answer. She looked away and hugged her torso tightly. She closed her eyes and after a deep breath she nodded.

"Mogami-san, I know you are scared, but there is nothing to be afraid of," Sugimura said with what should have been an encouraging smile. "Everyone here is a professional, and you are wearing what is considered a bikini. You don't have to take it off and we've scheduled the whole day for this one shot so you don't have do anything more than this scene. If you get it done in one shot, everyone will even get to go home early, so with Tsuruga-san and yourself it should be no problem." He tried to sound encouraging, and if it was anything else Kyoko wouldn't have any doubts either.

But it wasn't… this was sex. She had to pretend to have sex on film and that wasn't nothing.

"Places everyone," Director Sugimura called out not allowing Kyoko the time to deal with things. Not that having more time would help. She's had two months to deal with this, so an extra five minutes was nothing useful.

Kyoko started to walk up on stage in her bare feet. With each step, her body started to pound in time with her heart. Movement caught her eye as she saw Ren move towards the door of his bedroom. She followed his moments and wondered if he was nervous. If he was, then it didn't show. She couldn't see his heart racing as she approached the set in her robe. She couldn't see that he was already hard at the thought of having what would result in dry sex with her. Ren's body was humming with desire, need, and fear. Fear that he should have sided with her and fought not to let his happen. Fear that she was still angry at him for allowing this to happen.

She saw him stop at the door, and their eyes met. Kyoko wanted to cry at that instant and twisted her head away harshly. She would not cry. She would not ruin her make-up, make her eyes puffy or worse - show what she was truly feeling at this moment. If she were to slip up and show all of her fear and angst at this moment, she doubted she would have been able to stop and do this scene.

When she opened her eyes again, she was at the stage. Kyoko had to step up and take off the robe. The lace that covered her started to itch and she was sure that she was sweating, but she held on to that robe tightly until now. She licked her lips and forced herself up and onto that damn stage and near the ominous bed.

Her hands took the ties that held her robe securely and quickly undid them. The robe was large enough to not require them but as soon as they loosened, Kyoko already felt naked to the world. She could feel thousands of eyes on her already and knew it was only in her mind. There were about ten people in the room. Twenty eyes and a camera were going to see this live. Nothing between them but air, it was real to them, to her, and she had to do it. She could feel someone approach her and noticed it was the timid girl, the director's assistant, coming to collect the robe. Now she definitely had to take it off. She held on to the lapels of the robe, took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see the reaction in their faces when she disrobed and hopefully they were as professional as Director Sugimura stated.

Kyoko dropped the robe, and the quiet was deafening in her ears. Time moved in micro seconds in her head. The robe slipped off her shoulders and slowly down her arms revealing two black strings tied to the back of her neck. The curve of her breast came before the string became actual fabric to cover her. Two triangles of black lace fabric curved over her until it met with solid black underwire cups that hid nothing of her breasts. Thankfully, her nipples were covered by flesh colored pads to give her some kind of privacy, but the effect of the bra was still there. Her breasts were showing to anyone who wanted to look. Her lingerie was in two pieces allowing her stomach to be bare and showing off as much skin as possible.

The robe hesitated at her wrists, her hands clinging to the fabric that currently covered her lower half. Two heart beats later, Kyoko let go and revealed the rest of her clothing. A matching black lace thong tried to cover her lower half with two ties at the side keeping it together. Here the fabric was not see-through as anything showing there would result in an X rating from censorship, not that Kyoko didn't already feel like she was in an adult film.

She could feel when the robe disappeared from her feet and turned to face the room; however, when she opened her eyes to say she was ready, there was a large chest in her way with a suit jacket and two large arms wrapping around her.

"I thought we agreed she would have clothes on," Ren's voice sounded like thunder in the quiet room.

"We did! She's wearing them," the director yelled out.

"This," Ren hesitated as he held Kyoko closer to him trying to hide more of her body in his jacket. "This is not what we agreed on," he repeated angrily.

Kyoko had to take a moment to realize what was happening. Her ears cleared and sound was starting to seep back in as her heart started to ease. That deafening sound from earlier was merely the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. No one but the two stars in the room were truly affected by the young woman undressing. Sure the men appreciated the sight but most were older and married, and she was untouchable. Next was the feel of the man around her. His scent filled her lungs and made her blood rush through her veins. His arms held her against him so tightly that she couldn't see anything around her but him. She looked up as Ren spoke and noticed his frown. Finally, her mind cleared and found the man with her was very angry, but what right did he have to be so upset?

"What we agreed on?" Kyoko said in a dangerously soft voice. Ren blinked as he looked down at the woman in his arms, but she was buried so deeply in his coat that he couldn't tell if she spoke.

"Kyoko-chan?"

He felt her arms move and her hands touch his stomach. His mouth went dry as his hands started to slide against her soft flesh as she pulled away. His eyes fell to the supple flesh the black lingerie showed off making him try to bring her in closer once more.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Kyoko whispered harshly making Ren meet her angry eyes.

"Kyoko-chan, I…" He wanted to explain but the words died at his throat.

"You what?" She snapped. "You wanted to do the scene, so here we are. I tried to stop it, but no one cared. Even you disagreed with me, so what's your problem now."

"I didn't think…," Ren whispered and his eyes flickered to her breasts again.

"It's too late for that," she interrupted and shoved him away from her causing Ren to stumble back and reveal his beautiful sexy Kyoko to the world. She sat on the bed clearly pissed off, which was a blessing for her since she could start the scene without embarrassment. She was about to call out that she was ready when she saw Ren still standing there with a shocked but worried expression on his face.

"Places!" Kyoko growled at him making him turn away and head to the door.

This was never what he intended. He never wanted Kyoko on display like this, perhaps in the privacy of his own bedroom, but not like this to the world. It's true he didn't fight the director when he read this scene, but instead saw it as an opportunity. This whole show was one huge opportunity for him to be with her. That's all he ever wanted. He saw that she was the sexy antagonist of the show and applied for the lead. To be seduced by her, to be seen as a man for the first time, his poor heart and ego couldn't allow for this chance to slip by. The first season was great. It was easy to portray how tempting this woman was, how Isao was tempted but knew she was bad news. He loved every time Kyoko tried to seduce him and spent many nights imagining what would happen if the seduction had succeeded.

Now was this sex scene, which was acceptable for Japan's censorship. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her and hold her intimately. Ren wanted to show her some of the pleasures of the flesh he could do for her if only she would let him. But she was right with one thing, he couldn't have her exposed to the camera and when she kicked up such a fuss about the scene, he saw his chance to get his cake and eat it too. Leave her clothes on, no nudity but keep the sex. Lots of films had the characters fully clothed and had sex start to finish without issue. He offered up himself instead of her if they wanted some nudity.

Luckily, they agreed if she wasn't showing anything, then he wouldn't either which was fine by him. But Kyoko in lingerie was not what he was thinking of. He wanted her in a dress and he would thrust against her with her skirt hiding everything. He could feel her breast through the fabric, make her moan with his mouth at her throat, or lick her inner thigh so close to her heated center, and make his heated breath tease her panty covered mound until he made her squirm. He had everything planned out for the scene and yet now he had this to contend with.

Ren looked up as he tried to summon Isao. He watched with heated eyes as Kyoko positioned herself on the large bed. She pulled back the sheets, messing up the bed. It was to look as if she was sleeping on it or doing other things while she waited for him. Once done arranging the sheets, she sat up with her back leaning against the headboard. Her left leg slid against the other as she bent her knee into the air with the other lying straight beside it underneath the covers. She was posing herself just as Maki would do. No sheets were used to cover her body up, no robe to wrap around her frame, simply her in all of her beautiful sexy glory being offered to him as Maki planned. Maki didn't hide her body as Kyoko would have done, and Ren felt a jab of pain hit his heart as he knew this would break a bit of the innocence he loved from his sweet Kyoko.

"Action!" The director called out and the scene rolled.

**"I've been waiting," Maki said in an annoyed tone. **

**Isao smirked at the woman in his bed. She sounded upset, yet the look on her face said something completely different. She was hungry, eager for something only he had to give and impatiently so. **

**"I told you I was going to be late," he told her as he walked into the room casually, unafraid of this woman who many call a praying mantis. He walked over towards the bed slipping off his suit jacket and tossing it at the foot of the bed. He stopped at the side of the bed and sat down with Maki at his back. She sneered at his dismissal and rose up on her knees to crawl towards him. **

**Isao felt the bed shift behind him and smiled knowing she was about to pout and whine about how uncaring he was, but he was about to give her a whole lot of attention. He felt the heat of her body near his back as he unbuttoned his cuffs. She appeared in his peripheral vision as she slipped off the bed and… whoa wait. **

**"Where are you going?" He asked as he captured her wrist.**

**"I'm leaving. It's obvious I can do better than a man who leaves a woman wanting like so," she said plainly and twisted her wrist from his hand. It should have sounded like a dare, but her voice was almost bored as it was a typical trait she found in men all too often.**

**He captured her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Aren't you going to even give me a chance," he asked huskily into her ear. **

**"Hmm," she purred as she slipped off his lap. Isao wondered if she was about to leave again so he kept his hands at her waist. She did not leave but instead stepped before him and began to straddle his lap. Her skin was so soft and smooth as it slid across his fingertips. His eyes couldn't help but devour her body, barely covered in straps of lace and strings. His hands itched to untie all those little knots that held her lingerie together. **

**Once she settled on his lap, allowing him the pleasure of viewing her, feeling her and giving her the better leverage, she spoke up, "That all depends, did you take my advice today about the company that you were buying?" **

**Isao had to think for a moment to remember what she asked. He looked up into her eyes and pressed his lips together. **

**"Yes," he replied with some regret. "I'm still not sure that was the right course of action though." **

**Mika laughed. "Of course it was. Breaking down the company and selling each piece would make you the most money. If you kept it whole it would have taken years to see a profit," she explained. She didn't care that the people would all lose their jobs because of this take-over, and Isao did understand her point of view. No one made it in this world by being soft, at least not emotionally soft. **

**"I'm very proud of you, Isao," she said seductively as she slid her hands up his arms and around his shoulders. She sunk her fingers into his thick hair making him close his eyes in bliss. **

**"Want me to show you how proud I am?" The seductress offered. **

**"Yes." **

"Cut," Director Sugimura shouted making Kyoko jump off of Ren, and Ren fall back on the bed. Both were a little dazed when the director came up excited.

"Great job both of you. Mogami-san, you've never been sexier. Keep it up. Do either of you need a break before we start the next part?" He offered, but hoped they said no. He didn't want to lose the flow, but he wanted to take this in two steps for Kyoko. When she asked to remove the scene, she explained that she was a virgin and had no idea how to go about doing these things. Luckily for him, but not so much for her, Tsuruga-san said that she will have to perform things she doesn't know how to do in other roles like modeling. Sugimura could tell there was something more to that statement, but didn't pry as she nodded in acceptance.

"I'm fine," Kyoko answered first even if her back was to them. A moment later, Ren nodded as well.

"Excellent. So it's time for the actual act. No lines for either of you to remember, just the mood of the characters. Mika is taking the lead, so everything else is up to you two. Don't worry about time; we will edit it to flow correctly on film. Okay?" He explained for what seemed like the hundredth time since this scene was written. Both actors nodded and he quickly left the stage.

Kyoko thought the first part was difficult, but now was the tough part. The one person, who she had to fight tooth and nail to make sure he never found out that she loved him, was the person she now had to be intimate with. Cain and Setsu was the most difficult time in her life before now. She was tormented with their forbidden love as siblings. All those soft touches, those lingering looks, the warm embraces that they shared were hard enough to fight, but now this. She dreamt of those times when he would look at her as a woman. The feel of his warm soft skin still haunted her fingertips and now she was going to undress him much like that night.

"Places," Sugimura called out, urging them to get back into their previous positions. Kyoko stepped up to Ren while he stayed down on the bed. She hit his thigh with her knee making him lift his head slightly towards her with a sad look on his face.

"Kyoko-chan, say something," Ren whispered softly.

She shot him an angry look as she lifted her leg to straddle his lap. "What do you want me to say?"

He pressed his lips together and sat up without a word. Kyoko wanted to beat him up. She doubted that she could have hurt him as much as she would have liked, but at least she could have released some of these emotions. She placed her hands on his shoulders and adjusted herself slightly over his groin, just far enough to make it look like she was sitting on him but actually she wasn't.

Ren sighed sadly as his fantasy was slowly starting to turn into a nightmare. His eyes flickered to the camera which had rotated to their side instead of behind her and then back to Kyoko. She was so angry at him and for once he really couldn't blame her. His eyes soaked in the sexy woman in his lap who was trying so hard not to touch him, while all he wanted to do was touch her. He lifted his left hand to her knee and started to glide his hand up her warm naked thigh to return to her waist just as before, but before he reached her hip Kyoko grabbed his hand off of her wonderful skin.

"Here," she snapped and roughly placed his hand on her waist where the previous scene had ended. "Your hand was here," she said roughly. He looked at her face and found her looking at anything but him.

"We haven't started yet so there is no need for the extra touching," she added in a harsh whisper.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," he said softly to her. Her eyes flickered back to him and found him looking at her with such heartbreaking eyes. This time she couldn't say anything back. Instead she sunk her fingers into his hair at the back of his neck sending a delicious little shudder down Ren's body forcing his eyes to close. Kyoko saw him slip back into character and she forced herself to do the same as the director yelled out action.

**That one word that slipped from his lips was the best aphrodisiac she had ever heard from a man. The simple word of surrender, that soft sound of desire and need filled his voice as he agreed to be under her mercy. Her hands sunk into his thick hair and she gripped it tightly in her fist making him groan. She forced his head back in a painful angle as she used that grip to pull herself against his torso completely. Isao had to catch himself, his arms flying back to land on his elbows while she practically crawled over his body. **

**Mika was panting in excitement as she dominated this large man. Looks were never much of a factor if the benefits countered how badly they looked, but Isao was different. Never had she met such a perfect man: money, power and was sexy as hell. She unconsciously lifted her free hand to caress his lips making him open his eyes. Her right hand had eased from her grip allowing him some freedom. **

**Isao took this chance. They fell back to the bed as his hands went straight to her body. His left hand went down to cup her bottom and pushed her up while his right shot up her back with such strength it made Maki arch her back and moan loudly. Oh it felt so good that when she came back down and Isao kissed her, she didn't mind one little bit.**

Kissing had always been part of the show. Kyoko knew that going in and even knew that she would have to kiss Ren. She kissed him three times on the first season. The first one was a surprise – something soft and small that he quickly retreated. The second one as harsher, she forced him to kiss her and he fought her off as best as he could. The third was wanted by both parties and almost equaled in passion to this. Those kisses didn't make this one any easier. In fact each one made the current one better than the last.

Ren was an amazing kisser, and Kyoko had a lot of trouble staying in control of Mika and the kiss. She was the inexperienced one when it came to real life, but she was supposed to have lots of experience. To say that there were several NGs during her kisses was an exaggeration. She's had to kiss her victims a few times to get it right, so she was able to learn from those, so she could do this.

**Mika was aggressive when it came to kissing. When her lips met his her tongue quickly came into the action of the kiss. She licked his lower lip making Isao's mouth part, so she could plunge inside of him. A moan crawled out of Isao's throat which made Mika smile on top of him. She flicked her tongue against the tip of his, willing him to meet with hers and he came to her eagerly. She felt his tongue slip against hers. The strong wet muscle glided along hers, and she pulled back as he pushed forward to sit up against her. **

**Mika pulled back with a smile on her lips. She kissed him back lightly, and he tried to capture her mouth like before, but she pulled back. She felt his hands grip her tightly against him, the one at the back of her neck tried to force her back to his lips but she didn't submit completely. She went in and took in his lower lip between hers and nipped it showing him who was in control. She was the one who directed the flow of the kiss and she could feel him succumb to her will when his hand slid from the back of her neck to gently glide down her back. Then and only then did she give him another intrusive kiss.**

This was becoming too much. She never had to kiss someone this long. Kyoko was losing Mika as Ren's kiss melted with her mouth and touched her so sweetly. Her body was in flames as his hands ran over her flesh. He wasn't even touching her intimately but to her it felt like it. His fingers ran down her back, never once pausing to unhook her bra, but she wanted him to. His left hand gripped her bottom, cupping her cheek and then gliding down her thigh forcing her up his body to maintain his kisses. And these were his kisses, for Kyoko lost control a long time ago.

Ren doubt he was Isao this entire time. In fact he wasn't sure he was Ren at the moment either. Having Kyoko above him, dressed in nothing but a bra and panties, he didn't want to leave. Why would he want to miss out on this? It was probably the only time he was ever going to have her in this position and Kuon, not Ren, wanted to be with her.

Still he knew she was acting with her violent ways and aggressive nature trying to control him. He allowed it, happy that he was able to have something of her than nothing. Especially with how angry she was with him, he doubted that she would talk to him after this. Kuon could swallow his shame for doing this and enjoy it. But as her grip softened and her kisses started to grow timid, his desires intensified.

Kuon opened his eyes to look at the woman above him. All he could see were her eyes tightly shut and a blush decorating her cheeks. He felt her tongue slide against his and flick teasingly into his mouth. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. Her entire body was shaking slightly, vibrating softly on his as he held her and Kuon knew that Kyoko was kissing him, not Mika.

As soon as that realization hit him, his efforts to please her tripled. He lifted his head and ravaged her mouth making Kyoko groan. He lifted his foot to the bed as he kissed her, held her and pushed. Their world went spinning as he moved on top of her. Their kiss broke at the movement and she was left panting below him with his handsome face filling her vision. Kuon smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her.

**"CUT!" **

The word cut through them like ice and both froze with their lips barely touching. Kuon wanted to continue, wondered why some asshole would dare stop him, and moved forward to continue his kiss with his lover. As soon as Kyoko felt Ren shift forward, she turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek. It was that cold gesture that brought Ren back to the surface.

"What are you doing, Tsuruga-san!" Director Sugimura yelled as he approached the two. Ren twisted off of Kyoko letting her go and trying to regain control of his hormones. Kyoko sat up slowly with her arms wrapping around her as if seeking warmth from within.

Sugimura sighed as he started to repeat himself for the hundredth time, "Tsuruga-san, you have to let Mogami-san stay in control. Mika is supposed to stay on top the entire time. You are her prisoner, captured to serve her, not the other way around."

Kuon surfaced slightly at the director's words. He hung his head down to hide his aroused expression and glanced back at Kyoko who was looking so good. His heated eyes devoured her form as she slowly came back to her senses.

_Control me? That little thing is going to control me? _Kuon's voice raged in his head and images of letting this woman top him; her timid touches teasing him mercilessly, her kisses marking his body like she did once before, her hot little body rocking above him as she whimpers riding him to ecstasy.

_I can do that. I can take things her way – nice and slow. _

Meanwhile, Kyoko was too busy trying to get her skin to behave long enough for her to listen to the director. It did not help that the reason for this was looking at her like a wolf finding his first meal in weeks. Her eyes darted to the man sharing the bed and her body was scorched at his glaze. His eyes were inflamed, and she was burning from the heat of it. She nodded as the director told her that she had to hurry up undressing him. Kyoko licked her lips and regretted it as she tasted him. A blush rushed to her lips and she felt the bed dip.

Kuon had moved towards her slightly. Kyoko saw his hand closer to her with his body leaning forward as if he was ready to pounce. Her eyes followed the line from his hand, up his arm to his face and finally his eyes. They were fixated on her, and if she saw it correctly her own lips. She tested it by licking her lips again and saw him do the same.

He wanted her. Tsuruga Ren wanted her and that thought turned her on so much. She had a hint of what Mika must feel when she seduced all these men. It was empowering, and Kyoko wanted more.

They repositioned themselves without either of them really noticing, yet they retained what the director had said and started over where he wanted. Ren laid back down on the bed and Kyoko straddled his stomach. She bent over him, resting on his chest with her face over his. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, intentionally over his parted lips and into his mouth. She watched him, watched his eyes thunder and roll like a storm of lust and he sneered at her. His fingers turned inwards like claws and raked over her flesh making her shudder in pleasure instead of pain. Her eyes closed on instinct and her head turned to try and hide her desire for this man.

"You'll never have control," Kuon whispered into her ear making Kyoko jerk back to face him in shock. Her eyes widened as the Emperor looked back at her. She had seen him so many times before, but this man beneath her was so much more than before. He was raw, untamed, wild with lust and all of it was directed at her. She opened her mouth to say something, to counter his statement. She wanted to tell him that he had to surrender, but she couldn't. Instead she summoned up Mika, she was the one who wanted control, not Kyoko.

Her lips came first, a small smirk of a smile that took on the dare that Kuon, not Isao, purposed. Her eyes soon followed to be filled with the thrill of a challenge and the desire to continue. She took her hands and ran them through his hair, starting with his forehead and forcing them back into his dark strands. He was preparing himself for her to grip and pull his hair but instead she kissed him.

It was soft, slow and wet. She started off with the simple press of her lips against his. A small pressure to surprise him and then it increased until he opened his mouth slightly. She took his lower lip between hers and gently licked across it making him release a shuddered breath. Her tongue slipped between his lips as the last bit of air left his mouth. She filled him completely, enticing him to join in at her intrusion. She tasted so sweet, so good that Kuon started slipping once again and tried to roll her over.

This time Mika was in charge and shoved Kuon back onto the bed and broke the kiss. She sat up with a victorious smile on her lips and Kuon realized that the scene had started. Kuon took a step back and let Ren take over. He closed his eyes as Mika took a hold of his tie and started to play with it. She was undressing him as directed, and Isao took over.

**Isao opened his eyes as Mika retreated with his tie in hand. He watched her play with the long silk cloth as if it was more than a piece of clothing. Her hands caressed it and even teased it making him squirm beneath her. Her smile widened at his discomfort and she yanked on it forcing him up slightly. Her kiss was quick and rough, nipping him with her teeth instead of the wet caress of her tongue. She broke the kiss by letting go of the tie, but followed to kiss his jaw down to his neck. **

**Her fingers nimbly worked his tie loose. It came off quickly, slipping from around his neck and tossed aside. She started on the buttons of his shirt and her mouth latched on to the side of his neck. **

Ren groaned as he felt her suck on his neck. It was the same spot as before. Memories of Kyoko on top of him filled his mind and he struggled with his identity. Cain wanted to surface. His sister was on top of him, trying to seduce him and he was more than willing to let her ride him without interruption. Kuon wanted to take over, to pin the woman down below him and sink inside of her warm willing body over and over again. Isao was lost in the feel of her and wasn't putting much of a fight against the others, wanting more but at the same time losing himself with her body. Ren tried to keep everyone else hidden, the mask of the man trying to contain everything but Isao as Kyoko, the only woman he's ever loved, undressed him so slowly.

**Mika let go of his neck with a lick and started to lick and nibble down his revealed chest. Her fingers reached his belt long before her mouth reached his stomach. Instead of continuing down, she sat up with the fabric of his shirt in her hands. She sat above his crotch making him wish she would grind against him a little. But there was no touching, not yet. Instead she roughly jerked the shirt tails from his pants making him bump against her for a fraction of a second. Isao's hands shot up to hold her hips, the strength of his arms trying to force her down upon him, but she moved too quickly. She pushed herself down and sat on his thighs instead making him almost growl in disapproval. **

Kyoko looked down at the man and saw the embodiment of lust before her. She reenacted the scene she did as Setsu, driving her hands over him starting at his belt and slowly slide up his stomach and over his chest to his shoulders. He felt as good now as he did then. Her hands ran back down his flesh, running over his nipples and down to his belly button. Her eyes ate him up just as her hands touched him and she allowed herself to do more than what she could have done then.

Ren's stomach jerked as Kyoko's tongue darted into his belly button. He looked down at her and met her eyes. They were filled with hunger and need. It was something he had never seen in his Kyoko and thought it was Mika looking up at him. He threw his head back as she ran her tongue up the middle of his stomach between the subtle ripple of his abs. The contours of his muscle were apparent as his whole body was tensed trying to hold back.

_Mustn't let go. Stay still. Never let go._

She crawled up his body as she kissed, licked and nipped his flesh. She slid up his body like the softest of fur caressing his skin. Her hands moved to his shoulders and held on as she pulled herself over him. She dipped her fingers behind him and pulled. Ren looked at her and saw that she wanted him up and he willingly came. He sat up at her call and was reward with a kiss as her hands glided down his arms to release him of his shirt. He pulled his arms free and wrapped them around her as she mated their lips.

Kyoko's arms were trapped inside the circle of his arms. Her hands were at his hands when he pulled them free and captured her. Deep inside of her she knew that wasn't correct, that she had steer, but his mouth ate at her thoughts and his arms sapped the strength from her body. She felt him squeeze her tightly against him. The soft curves of her body conformed to the hard plains of his. It was hot, so very hot and the rough see-through lace that shielded her felt terribly uncomfortable between them.

Kuon wanted out. Ren found his hand playing with the hooks of her bra and forced him to stop. Kuon growled angrily and instead groped Kyoko's ass and forced her groin to meet with his. Kyoko cried out and was able to push away giving Ren the opportunity to regain control. He fell back on the bed but wanted to shout out foul as Kyoko moved to sit on his stomach instead of his crotch.

That was bad. _How did that happen? _ Kyoko had lost Mika again and was losing her more frequently. She didn't know if she was thankful or upset that Ren did that. Because of his action, she was able to regain some semblance of her mind but at the same time lost more of her body to him. She felt how hard he was underneath those slacks. It was for a brief second but it was like a steel rod was shoved against her – a long, hot steel rod. It was difficult to believe that was actually him she felt. However, the moment he touched her, a shock of pleasure shot through her and made her realize just how aroused she was by him. Heat and wetness pooled between her legs and she was more than eager to start hiding underneath the covers now.

She looked at their position and found that they were still sitting across the bed instead of lengthwise which was required in order to hide in the covers. She racked her mind trying to think of a way Mika would get him to move and she could only think of one: Order him around. Hopefully the director wouldn't mind some impromptu lines.

**Mika shook finger side to side letting Isao know that he did something bad. While grinding against him felt good, she wasn't the one who initiated it and therefore was against the rules. As punishment, she started to slip off the bed. Isao tried to sit up, ready to chase her down but her hands stilled him as she started unbuckling his belt. The fear of her leaving left him as she unbuttoned his slacks and slowly unzipped the zipper. He felt her fingers sneak into the band of the slacks and hold on.**

**"Move back," she ordered and Isao popped his head back up to make sure he understood. She stood between his legs and waited. **

**"I don't like waiting, Isao," she reminded him and then pinched the flesh closest to her finger which was below the pubic line. He hissed and lifted his hips into the air as commanded. She pulled the slacks down but only to enough for him to finish the job. He moved back on the bed and moved to the middle of it instead of possibly falling off the other side. Mika smiled her approval as she dumped his pants and then circled around the bed and him. **

**Isao felt like he was on display. His boxer briefs hid very little of his desire for her and she was looking at him like she was shopping and wanted to make sure the goods were good. She stopped at the end of the bed with an appreciative smile. She climbed onto the bed and slid her hands over his feet, slipping off his socks one at a time. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss on his right shin and then another on his left knee. **

Kyoko's hands gripped the sheets around him as she kissed her way up his legs. To say that his arousal wasn't distracting would be a lie…. A HUGE LIE! In fact, that was pretty much filling her vision as she moved up his legs. The more she looked at him stretching out the fabric of his briefs the more frightened she was of touching him. Her head couldn't comprehend how that… that… thing could ever be used for… That! There was no way it would ever fit!

_Thank goodness this isn't real._

She continued up her path until her face reached his stomach. Her kisses had skipped over that questionable area since he was being punished, Kyoko reasoned. Thankfully, Mika agreed.

**Mika didn't want to give him any satisfaction unless she got her own. Still the sight of him left her wanting to cut to the chase. In a last teasing measure she took the sheets and covered herself and her prize underneath. Isao was left worried and excited by what the woman would do and gasped suddenly. **

Truth be told, Kyoko wasn't sure what to do right now. There was no way she was taking off his shorts, but she had to act like she was. So did she do it and cover him up right away or pretend and hope it looked like she did. She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush right on his member which made Ren gasp in reaction.

Kuon had no fucking clue what she was doing down there, but she better do something because he was ready to rape the girl. Finally he felt her fingers at his waist band and he prayed that he would feel himself freed and her mouth on his heated flesh.

When he felt her rake her fingers down his thighs and not taking his underwear with them he cursed softly. She pretended to take off his underwear and toss something to the side where the camera wouldn't see. The lump under the covers moved up his body again until her head emerged from the covers. She was very careful not to reveal that she didn't remove his shorts. She blocked the fabric with her head in effect brushing her cheek against his length.

He moaned at the feel of her against him. Even if it was through the cloth he could feel himself twitch against her and was sure the drops of precum were staining his briefs. Kyoko moved to sit on top of him, again taking the sheet with her to make sure their lower halves were covered completely from view. She put on Mika's smile and sat low on his stomach instead of where she should be. She's had entirely too much contact with him already.

Here was where all her embarrassing research came in. The nights spent huddled up in her sheets as she watched adult films to capture the actual act of sex. Her poor innocent mind has been tainted by painted up women and disgusting looking men fucking on camera. She had to use that ugly word because that was exactly what they were doing. Not making love, not even having sex for procreation, no they were fucking. Kyoko liked to think that Mika was "screwing around", having sex for fun rather than fucking like those videos showed. Nevertheless, that was her only resource. She couldn't think of anything else that could have told her the motions, the expressions, and sounds of sex like an adult film could.

**Mika licked her lips as she positioned herself above him. Her body was so hot that she was about to boil over. She ran her hands over his chest one last time until she hit her own thighs. She started to move above him as her hands glided over her own body and Isao watched. He watched her move those small hands over her hips, caressing that flat soft stomach to her breast. She stalled there, cupping them and squeezing them for his viewing pleasure. She let them go making them bounce slightly. His hands and mouth wishing to take them into his mouth, but fear of her stalling for another moment longer stopped him. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her now. **

**Luckily she felt the same. She dipped her hands down her body and sunk her hands between her thighs for him. She took him in her hands, angled him up for her body and… bounced….**

Kyoko literally bounced on Ren's stomach knocking all of the air out of him. Of course, she didn't really touch him, didn't really prepare him so they could merge… she pretended on his stomach. Then she fell straight down and unfortunately for him she continued that bounce as if that was what she was supposed to do right on his stomach.

"STOP!" The director yelled which allowed Ren the chance to cough and gasped for breath. The sight of that set Kyoko into worry mood as she patted Ren's back for support. He held up his arm trying to get her to stop beating up his back and telling her he was okay.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kyoko said with tears starting to fill her eyes. She heard some laughter in the background and wanted to die.

_I did it wrong! I knew this would happen. How mortifying! _


	2. Lessons

"Okay, everyone calm down," Sugimura said patiently. He wondered how she would do this scene, but he never thought that she would do something so silly. He was expecting her not to move at all and give a couple of fake moans here and there, but never jumping on him like he was a trampoline.

Kyoko had pulled the sheets around them over herself and hid. She was still on top of Ren's legs and had him captured with her, but really that little ordeal sort of pushed the reset button on his libido, finding her absolutely adorable. He was smiling to himself as he started breathing normally again. Meanwhile Director Sugimura sat down and patted Kyoko's back through the sheets.

"May I ask what happened?" He asked quietly only talking to Kyoko and Ren.

The lump in bed shook her whole body as a no.

Sugimura sighed and knocked on the bundle. "Mogami-san, please come out and let's talk about this."

A muffled voice spoke from under the sheets. Ren could feel her move and the breath from her voice hit his knees but neither of them understood what she said.

"I couldn't hear you, Mogami-san, please…"

Kyoko popped her head out revealing a blood red face from her extreme embarrassment and she shouted, "I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T DO THIS!" She burst out of the sheets in her black lingerie and started walking on the bed.

"I'm a virgin, a proud virgin mind you. I am waiting for love to do all this. I thought I would do this in private while in a committed relationship. Not! Like! This!" She accentuated each word with a childish wave of her index finger. Ren wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or cry. He was happy that she was saving herself, but wounded that perhaps he wasn't the one she was saving herself for.

"I understand that Mogami-san," Sugimura said calmly as if talking a person off the ledge. That was eerily accurate actually. He continued, "But please understand that you are NOT going to do anything. Your innocence will not be touched; nothing done here is going to jeopardize your morals."

Kyoko wanted to scream. _All this already has! _She didn't though, because she knew he was right. Logically, they weren't doing anything but some heavy petting and if she really wanted to be truthful, she was even doing it with the one person she didn't mind doing it with. The issue was that they weren't alone! She looked at Ren who was wisely staying quiet. He was waiting patiently with a look of innocence on his face. She took a peek down his body and found it covered, so she didn't know if he was still hard or not. Probably not with the stupid moves she did. The fact that she did something so humiliating in front of the man she loved and respected most in the world made this NG worse. She collapsed on the bed with her arms wrapped around her chest. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know how to have sex, and she didn't know how to fix it.

"I know," she said with a defeated sigh. "But..." she started and looked down with that blush returning to her cheeks.

"But I still don't know what to do," Kyoko whispered looking at the bed unable to meet their eyes.

Both men stilled at that statement. Both could only think of one way to show the girl, and while they wouldn't actually do anything to her, the mere thought of her on them, teaching her how to move against them… oh boy.

Director Sugimura coughed and with a light blush on his cheeks, "Mogami-san, I can…"

"Sir, if you don't mind," Ren interrupted. "Could we have a thirty minute break and then Kyoko will be ready," he finished with one of his gentleman's smile. However that smile did little to hide the threat that was there.

"Uh, yes. Sure," he conceded and stood up with his pride wrapped around him like a shield. "Yes, that's perfect. It will allow me to look at what we currently have and see if we need to reshoot anything."

"Thank you, sir," Ren said sincerely and watched as the director left. _As if I would let you touch her, you slimy little…_

"How exactly am I going to be ready?" Kyoko brought back his thoughts to her who was currently covering herself back up with the robe she came in wearing. He hadn't noticed the assistant come up until then and even had a robe for him to wear.

"Thank you," he said as he took the offered robe and slipped it on. He spoke to Kyoko as he slipped off the bed and put on the robe, "We are going to practice in private, so you don't get embarrassed if you make a mistake."

"That's not…" Kyoko shouted to object and then quickly quieted down. There was no way she could tell him that HE was the reason she was so embarrassed. Ren turned back to her puzzled.

"What's not? I promise I will keep my hands to myself," he said teasingly trying to make her smile but it only made her upset.

"I'm not worried about that. I was just thinking of what a huge playboy you are," she snarled at him as she stomped towards his dressing room. She turned when she noticed he was not following.

"Well, are you coming, Playboy? You need to show me all your stupid tricks in seducing all the random women you've been with AGAIN!" She finished and turned on her heel to go to his dressing room. She was pissed, and this time Setsu wasn't there to cover up her irritation at the man.

Kyoko was the first to arrive and left the door wide open for the man behind her to come through. He came in to her pacing the room furiously with her arms crossed over her chest in an extremely tight grip. Ren sighed, closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You know Kyoko-chan, I'm started to get offended every time you call me a playboy," he said seriously.

"Ha!" She stopped in her tracks and twisted towards him. "Offended? Oh please. Men everywhere would give up their right leg to be a playboy like you. That's all that Sho-baka had ever wanted in. In fact…"

"DON'T!" Ren barked out stopping Kyoko cold. He took a step towards her making her fall back on the small coffee table with a thumb. He towered over her as he spoke in a very careful voice, "Don't ever compare me to that fool."

Kyoko had trouble breathing as the Demon Lord loomed over her, but she managed to shake her head and croak out a few words, "I never meant…" She tried to swallow her fear and whispered, "You're not."

The fear on her face calmed Ren down but everything about this day has him completely wrecked. He squatted down and backed off from the girl. That motion did seem to ease her, but he could tell she was a little shook up by his outburst.

"Kyoko-chan, do you know how long it's been since I've been with someone intimately?" He asked her unexpectedly. The blood rushed to her face and she looked away from his face.

"Ren-kun, I really don't…" She mumbled with a little scowl on her face. She didn't want to know about his past lovers. She knew he was experienced, but did he always have to rub it in her face.

"It's been 6 years," he said honestly.

Kyoko opened her mouth to reject that answer, but closed it and gave him an incredulous look. He simply nodded.

"Ever since I started my career with LME I haven't dated or slept with a single person," he explained.

Kyoko snorted and stood up to start pacing again. "Okay, now I know you are making fun of me. You can't tell me something as unbelievable as that. You're 22. That would mean you haven't been with anyone since you were 16? And then you are trying to tell me you did everything before you were 16? Please."

"Yup," he replied casually and stood up. Kyoko watched him with suspicious eyes as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Several things popped into Kyoko's mind to ask him, to try and find a flaw in his words and catch him in the lie, but each question would only make him repeat himself or hear an answer she didn't really want answered. Her hand was placed over her mouth as she thought about his confession. Honestly, that confession made her really happy. It was a sad fact, but she was really, really happy that he hasn't been with anyone for such a long time. Still, why would he tell her this? He wouldn't know that it would make her happy. The only thing he would have to gain would be for her to stop calling him a playboy. Did it really offend him that much? What did that confession give him?

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked curiously.

Ren shrugged. "How would you like it if someone called you a bitch because you know how to be mean to people?"

Kyoko's mouth opened and choked on her words, "Wha… errr… Huh?!"

He laughed. "Yeah. You have been playing nothing but antagonists pretty much your whole career. You are the Queen of being cruel and mean to the protagonists. If a kohai came to you and asked you to help them be like that for a role and then called you a bitch because of what you showed them…"

"YEAH! OKAY, I GET IT!" Kyoko yelled out with her hands in the air motioning him to stop. She turned away from him thinking about his words and stole a glance at him. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help laughing.

"I concede," she said with her hands in the air. "But," she started with a challenging look in her eyes, "you've never done this," she motioned towards the door out, "kind of scene before, unless you've done things on film that aren't credited to your name."

"Nope, I've never done these kinds of scenes. I came into the show expecting the same thing you were and was caught in the same situation as you. I am Isao, and I can't back out now," he told her.

"But you could have fought with me to not do this," Kyoko whined.

"I don't mind the scene," Ren said honestly. In fact he wanted to do it very badly with her, so long as it was with her. "Plus we agreed it would be tasteful."

"Yeah, tasteful," she griped and looked into her robe at the "tasteful" lingerie she was wearing. Her eyes returned to him wondering. "If you haven't done this in so long, then how do you know how to do all this stuff so well?" She asked with a knowing smile, and Ren couldn't help smirking back.

"I like to experiment and none of my past lovers complained," he said making Kyoko cringe. He laughed and added, "You asked."

"UGH! I don't want to think about you with other women!" She admitted without thinking about it and realized her mistake when he spoke.

"Oh? That sounded almost like jealousy," he said intrigued. Kyoko wanted to curse at herself for the slip. She schooled her face to what she hoped was dismissive.

"Please. It's the same as you thinking of me with other men. It's just not done." She tried to sound casual and thought maybe she was trying too hard.

"You're right. I would not like that one little bit," he said in a deep almost menacing voice making her frown a little confused by his tone. That almost sounded like jealous too, but surely she misheard that.

Kyoko was starting to get nervous and quickly wanted to change the subject. "Let's get started on the lessons. We don't have much time anymore and who knows how long this is going to take."

"It shouldn't take long. Your body never forgets. It's like riding a bike but much better," Ren said with a grin making Kyoko roll her eyes. She bit her lip from calling him a playboy again as she sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Yeah so you say, but I saw all those videos and what happened out there was all I got out of it. So I'm probably a complete dunce when it comes to this sort of thing," she explained as if talking about something normal, something other than sex.

Ren snorted. "You saw videos?" He licked his lips and asked, "What kind of videos?"

She blushed a deep burnt red and grumbled, "You know what kind of videos."

"No, I don't. Tell me," he urged her with a huge smile.

"NO! Just tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Kyoko yelled embarrassed.

Ren laughed and couldn't stop. Tears were threatening to fall as he thought of his Kyoko watching porn to learn about sex. Oh it was too rich. He mildly wondered if she got turned on by them, but he doubted it. She probably got scared by them more than turned on.

"First lesson, sex is nothing like they show on an adult video," he stated as he wiped his eyes from his laughing fit.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "The mechanics were all there."

"True, but that is not how normal people have sex. They have sex in ways to allow a camera to film everything," he explained.

"Yeah," she agreed with wide haunted eyes, "They film EVERY THING."

Again this made Ren laugh. "What were you watching?! And where did you get it?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I have blocked that out of my mind. What is lesson #2?"

"Lesson 2 is that I can't tell you how to do it," he stated flatly.

_Of course not._ Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. Why can't things be easy? Why couldn't they have asked her to bake a cake or sing a song? No, they had to ask her to have fake sex on film. She leaned forward placing her right elbow on her knee, rested her chin on her right hand and looked at him for a moment, her mind coming up with lots of different images and thoughts, some of them made her insides turn as she thought about those videos while others made her insides quiver, especially if it felt as good as they did earlier.

"Are you going to demonstrate like you did with the modeling?" She asked hopefully with her hand partially covering her mouth still.

Ren started to picture that: him kneeling on the couch grinding against nothing, and then again thinking of him grinding on her lap like some sort of stripper. That didn't sound as bad as the first thought, but he didn't think she would gain anything from that.

"I think it would be easier if we simply acted out the scene right now," he said truthfully. "I can give you tips, guides and you can ask questions."

Another sigh as she eyed him suspiciously. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was trying to get her back on his lap for a cheap thrill. Even if it has been a while for him, he could do better than her bouncing on his lap. After what felt like a lifetime, she stood up.

"What do I do?" she said impassively.

"Come straddle my lap like in the scene," he started as he slouched on the couch giving her access to his "lap". He seemed little too eager in her mind, but she shook her head from the thought. _Focus, _she told herself. She stepped up to stand between his knees and really didn't want to do be doing this. Somehow this situation seems so wrong, completely out of place. Still here she was about to straddle Ren's lap.

"Um," she coughed and muttered, "shouldn't you be lying down?"

He shook his head. "I don't think we will both fit. Being positioned this way will allow you to place your knees on the cushions and gain the leverage you need to move."

_PLAYBOY!_ She screamed in her head and took a deep breath. She stepped to her right so she could put his left leg between hers. Bracing her knee on the edge of the couch, she lifted her left leg and swung it over him, but stayed lifted high above him.

"Okay," she said as if ready for the next part.

"Sit," he commanded, took her hips and forced her down on top of his groan. She came down with a grunt. "Good girl."

Kyoko reached back and slapped his partially revealed thigh for the comment.

"No kinky stuff yet, we are only doing the basics," Ren told her making her blush.

"I wasn't…" she started but shut her mouth up before she said something she would regret. He simply smiled as his hands started to untie her robe. As soon as she realized what he was doing, her hands darted in and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"You need to see your body, so that you can learn exactly what needs to be done," he explained as he untied the knot, "why it needs to be done," he slowly revealed the scantily clad woman as he finished, " and replicate it when you need to."

Kyoko could feel his eyes on her. She started to tremble as the robe revealed her body to him. He didn't force her to take it off completely; it still stayed on her shoulders and around her body, but the only thing that mattered was that it revealed herself to him.

_Baseball, running, attending a conference, one of Boss's lectures. _ Ren was trying to think of ANYTHING but the woman above him. He told himself that his reason for disrobing her was logical. He would have to take her hips and move her, and how would she know what he was doing unless she saw. Oh, but the moment her body came into view, he lost his logic.

"What about you then?" she asked timidly.

**_FUCK IT! SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX! Kyoko's breasts, her hips, her legs wrapped around me, her screams and moans, her hot wet pus…_**

_STOP!_

"That's not necessary," he said in a strained voice.

Kyoko was about to complain but thought better of it. That actually calmed her down a little. She nodded and settled on top of him more comfortably making him groan softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

**_YES… it hurts so much._**

He shook his head, took a deep breath and coughed. "I'm fine," he snapped and forced his eyes on her face. _Focus on her face, nevermind the fact that she is more attractive with that adorable look of trust and eagerness on her face. __**Oh the things I could teach you…**__ FOCUS!_

"Everything up to the point of actual intercourse you did very well. The foreplay, the lead up to penetration and then everything fell apart," he told her using as many technical words as possible. _Work, this is work, not play. _

**_Yeah, tell that to your body, Ren-kun._**

Ignoring the inner voices in his head, he continued, "Since you are in control, you will have to do everything, initial penetration and all the movement until climax."

**_Not that the climax will take very long with her looking like that. _**

_Shut up!_

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, that was rather difficult to find. Most of the time the male is doing the work while the woman was twisted like a pretzel."

Her comment distracted both Ren and Kuon and looked at her funny. "What were you watching?!" He asked again, but she shook her head.

"Right then, so instead of bouncing, you are going to rock. Rocking back and forth in either long languid motions or short sharp thrusts," he finally told her the "secret" but it made her frown in confusion.

"Back and forth?" she asked trying to picture how that would work and voiced her inner thinking, "But you are inside of me, vertically." She extended her two fingers up to represent his currently throbbing organ and her other hand made a circle representing… well it doesn't take a genius to figure what she was doing.

"If the positioning is straight up, how would rocking back and forth do anything?" She started rocking her circled fingers back and forth at the base of her stretched fingers doing nothing in her mind and driving Kuon insane in Ren's head.

**_LET ME SHOW YOU! LET ME SHOW YOU! Oh Kyoko baby, just let me slip inside of you, and I'll answer ALL of your questions for the next three days. _**

Ren had to close his eyes and quickly grabbed her hands in both of his stopping all of her movements. He exhaled a very deep shaky breath and licked his lips before answering her question.

"Think about it."

_Not you! HER!_

**_Too late._**

He continued trying very hard not to let the images of his words fill his mind but was failing miserably. "There isn't much room in your body, so there is only one direction to go. No matter the motions, the…" he hesitated trying to find a proper word or phrase, "the invited party has nowhere else to go but inside or up. You move back and he will start to slip out, you move forward and he will move back inside. Only your movements will control how deep he is allowed to be within you."

Most people liked to use honey as a descriptive term towards a person's voice when aroused, but as Ren spoke to her, all she could think about was hot fudge. His eyes bore into hers as he talked completely capturing hers. They were such a dark brown like the darkest of chocolate while his voice was deep and rich. The way the sound caressed her body felt thick and slow, dripping over her flesh and deep inside of her, burning her along the way. His words and that look in his eyes touched her so intimately; it was almost as if she could feel him inside of her and her body throbbed because of it.

"Oh," she barely whispered in acknowledgement.

"Would you like to try?"

A shudder ran through her body and her thighs clenched against his hips instinctually as he asked so seductively. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest. She felt her womanhood clench and unclench as she thought about what he was asking her to do and she almost said yes, when Ren spoke up.

"All you have to do is move forward and back, start off slow," he said softly.

_Oh right the rocking… yeah he didn't mean… _Kyoko mentally shook her head from her suddenly mature thoughts and moved her upper torso towards him to rock forward.

"Wait," he stopped her and she took a sharp intake of breath as he placed his fever hot hands on her almost bare hips. She had to look down as she wondered why he was touching so much skin, and then she remembered all she had on was the string thong, and those little ties on the side of her hips never felt so fragile.

**_Good, now untie her panties, Ren! Do it! For the love of God!_**

_Shut! Up! Kuon! _

"Only rock your hips, not your upper body," he said softly and slowly started to move her hips with his eyes glued to her barely covered sex. "Do exactly as you did before, take him into your hands and position him to your entrance. Come down as slow or as fast as you want until he is completely inside of you." He made her move exactly as he was stating all the while Kuon was screaming in his head.

**_Shut up! Shut up! Ren, you are killing us! Be a fucking man and let's make love to her. Please. I'll be so gentle, just let me go! Dude! Look at her, she wants to!_**

Kyoko was having trouble breathing, yet her chest was rising and falling extremely fast but deeply. His hands burned at her hips but his eyes staring at her sex was making her weak. As soon as he moved her up off his lap, she started to lose her balance but leaned back to brace herself on his knees while he moved her. That was how Ren found her with her back arched back and her delectable breasts teasing him as she breathed. His hands tightly squeezed her hips unconsciously, trying desperately not to do what he truly wanted to do.

"Rotate your hips back and feel me move inside of you," he whispered and moved her back against him. Neither of them noticed that his words changed from him to me. His detachment was fading fast as he continued, "And then lift slightly up and rotate forward. Don't move far enough out to let me slip completely out of you. Don't lose the feel of me inside of you."

"No," Kyoko whispered huskily to him as she moved. Ren licked his lips as his eyes trailed up her body, taking in her flushed skin and labored breathing. Everything about her told him she was ready and willing, and it would be so easy to find out if it was true.

**_Take your hand and slip your fingers right between those legs. She'll be so wet, so slick and inviting. _**

"Now move back, rotate your hips down against me as you move back. Move me back inside of you. Feel me fill you completely once more and repeat. Lift up and move forward, push down and move back. Good," he spoke harshly as she took over.

Kyoko's body went on automatic as she moved her hips per his instructions. She did exactly as he said and wondered why this felt so damn good. He really wasn't inside of her. In fact, she was barely touching him at all, but it still felt good. She felt him move his hands away from her waist, allowing her to move by herself, and she missed the contact. Desiring his touch, she pulled herself forward but tried to keep the slow motion above him. Somehow he knew what she wanted and lifted his hands to meet with hers. Their fingers wove together as lovers, and she unconsciously started to move faster against him.

"You control everything," Ren told her with that throaty voice. "You decide how fast to go, how deep I go. Long slow movements to prolong the sensation, the feel of me filling you up time and time again or fast shallow thrusts to hit your G-spot until you come. This is all about pleasure, your pleasure."

"And yours?" Kyoko asked softly and started to slow down. She asked wondering if he was feeling as good as she was, if she was moving to please him just as much as herself. With that innocent little question, Ren lost it.

"God Kyoko," he groaned and in a flash rose up to ravage her lips. His right hand sunk into her hair while the other wrapped around her hips to press her core against his. He found his robe annoyingly in the way and started to rip it off when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two ready?" The director shouted through the door after finding out that it was locked.

"Mother fucking son of a…" Ren cursed to himself in English as Kyoko quickly slipped off his lap and retied her rope.

"Be right out!" She yelled out. She looked at Ren who was hanging his head down and singing a string of colorful curse words in several different languages.

"Ren-kun?"

He took a deep, deep breath and let it out extremely slow. He stood up, looked at her and pain shot through him. His desire for her was not so easily squashed.

"You were right," he said suddenly. "I should have fought with you to have the writers scrap this scene."

Kyoko's face fell completely dejected at his words. "So I was still doing everything badly?" She asked in the sweetest saddest voice that Ren had ever heard. He had no idea how she turned him on with those honey cutie looks of hers but he couldn't stand it. Ren took one step towards her, bent low, grabbed her below her butt and lifted her up past his own height making Kyoko gasp in shock.

"You," he paused to make sure she understood him, "were perfect. You have no idea how much I want you right now," he confessed and rubbed his face on the terry cloth covering her chest. Kyoko blushed a darker red and squirmed wanting down. He set her down but only by letting her body slide down his. He wished these bulky robes were out of the way, but it still felt good.

As soon as she was steady on her feet, Ren bent down and whispered in her ear, "Please go easy on me, my self-control is severely lacking at the moment." Before she could reply, he stepped away and headed to open the door. Kyoko couldn't have responded anyway. The only thing going through her head was how much he wanted her.


	3. Final Take

Everyone came back refreshed except for the two stars coming out more frustrated than before the break. Ren was practically stomping back to the bed so he could hide and hopefully calm himself down for the shoot, while Kyoko was all grins and blushes as she almost danced back to the stage.

Director Sugimura really wished he knew what was happening behind those closed doors. Rumors of those two being together were littered throughout the studio during the show, but they both denied it. No one who saw them could deny the chemistry between them, especially with how protective Tsuruga was of her. With such sexual tension between them, he figured something would have snapped in the dressing room just now. Except from his point of view, Mogami got her release while Tsuruga was left wanting.

"Do you guys need more time?" He asked casually. Hey, who was he to get in the way? Might as well give the guy a hand, not that he needed it.

"No."

"Nope."

Ren said no a little too harshly while Kyoko said nope cheerily at the same time. Kyoko smiled sympathetically to her co-star and added, "Ren-kun said that I'm good."

Ren snorted as Sugimura mumbled, "I bet."

"Right well good," he quickly added to hide his comment. "We reviewed the takes and found everything very well executed. The scene with Mogami-san coming out from underneath the blanket didn't feel right so we are going to take that out. We need to reshoot the scene where you take off his pants. Nothing either of you do will be different, but the camera angle will make it seem like you took off both his pants and boxers off. That way we don't have to think about that part. Okay?"

Both of them nodded and Ren stood up to put his pants and socks back on. The assistant quickly came up with said garments and he slipped them on. He was pleased to find that his hard on had dwindled enough for him to hide. They got into the previous positions at the side of the bed and reshot the scene.

This time Mika took off his socks first trying to tease him as a punishment from earlier and then proceeded to take off his slacks. As Isao moved back into the proper position, Mika followed him, crawling up on the bed and settling on his lower abdomen while making sure the sheets covered them up properly.

Kyoko remembered the little dance she did for him. Before she felt a little foolish touching herself like that as if it made a lick of difference to the man, but now things were different. His words of wanting her were still on her mind. She knew that Mika should be front and center, but there was no need for words, and both Mika and Kyoko had the same thoughts going through their minds – They wanted this man.

She leaned forward and sank her fingers in his hair, curving her nails in to scratch his scalp and make him moan softly. She slid her fingers lightly over his face, taking special note of his lips. Her thumb tenderly ran over his lower lip making her lick hers longingly. She must have spent too much time there as Ren's hand came up and cupped hers. He locked eyes with her and softly kissed the pad of her thumb and then slowly licked it making her hiss. Kyoko leaned down and took his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth with abandonment.

She pulled back panting for air but came back down to kiss his neck and run her hands over his chest. She nibbled his skin as she crawled down his body. She had to continue the scene, even if she could spend all night worshiping this man's skin. She rose up back into her seated position and let her hands glide over to her own body.

Kyoko never cared about her own body. Why bother with it when there was nothing she could do to improve it? She was shapeless with little to no breast, a waist with narrow hips that didn't allow for any real curve and no butt to speak of. At least that was what she saw through the eyes of one man. That image that was forced upon her by him was being replaced by the one she saw in this man's eyes, because the look this man was giving her, she dared say she was almost sexy.

She looked only at his eyes, never bothering to look at what she was doing, because he said it all. Ren's dark brown eyes followed her hands without missing a moment. She started at her knees gradually sliding her fingers up her thighs. Music filled her mind, something slow and sensual, making her body move subtly above him. His eyes flickered to each hand as they curved around to her butt. She palmed her bottom as she arched her back to the music, showing off the tight round curve as she caressed it.

She took her lower lip between her teeth as Ren shifted beneath her bumping her inner thighs and making her sit back on his pelvis. Kyoko smirked as her hands rounded her waist and ran languidly across her stomach. She purposely rose away from him with a knowing smile and rotated her hips to the sound in her head. She inched up her stomach watching his eyes dart to her breasts and then back to her hands. She felt his hands touch her knees underneath the sheet and squeeze firmly.

A deep throaty laugh bubbled from her lips and spilled as she caressed the underwire of her bra. The garment was completely impractical except in this situation. The underwire forced her modest chest to lift and fill the see-through lace cups. She almost wished that the flesh colored stickers weren't there. What look would be in his eyes if her nipples were peeking through that dark lace? Would his iron clad control still be there as it was now? Would his hands still be okay kneading the flesh of her calf or would he want more?

Kyoko wanted to grab her breasts, to squeeze them and relief some of the ache that they were feeling while under his gaze. He was telling her what to do with his hand at her thighs: _Touch them, feel them, squeeze them, pinch them. _ She didn't but was bored of her own touch and wanted his. She slipped her hands under the sheet and took his right hand in both of hers. She leisurely brought his hand closer to her breast and felt him started to push his hand as they neared. As soon as the heat of his hand hit her skin she dipped down and kissed his palm. She smiled against his hand as she rocked her body up, making his hand stay at her face cupping her cheek instead of her breasts.

Ren was having trouble staying still. He wanted to sit up and ravish her. He wasn't sure if she knew what her little dance was doing to him. It looked like she did it on purpose. Each move she did enhanced each part of her body. The smooth way she moved showed off her strong shapely legs, the way her back arched to show off that perfectly carved ass. Her hips dipped up to the tiniest waist he's ever seen. The beautiful line of her body directed his eyes to her voluptuous breasts hidden by nothing and everything at the same time. He wanted to touch them, to taste them and burn them into his memory forever, but he stayed still and painfully watched.

She started to move his hand down from her face. Anticipation filled him as his fingers lazily drifted down her chin, down the long length of her slender neck and over her collar bone. He swallowed as he felt the heel of his hand touch the soft supple flesh of her breasts and wanted to shove his hand one way or the other, but she held him still right in the middle. Both hands gripped his hand keeping him going down the path she wanted. She wasn't serious going to neglect him, was she?

Sensing her thoughts, he started to spread his fingers wide as she moved him down and she let him. The moment his thumb reached her nipple and rubbed it, Kyoko's head was thrown back with a groan. She dropped her right hand and moved her left to his wrist. His hand was held in the middle of her chest, his palm pressed firmly against her breast bone while his thumb teased her nipple through the lace and the patch that hid her from view.

Kyoko couldn't take much more of this teasing. Her body wanted to move against him. To feel him firmly pressed against the dampness between her legs, she was trembling with need. She took his wrist and shoved it down her body. His arm tensed as he obviously didn't want to go, but she had the element of surprise on her side. She leaned back and his palm lifted away making his fingers tickle her stomach going down to her thong underwear. She pushed him past that and held him beneath her heated core. She felt his hand twist upward to touch her, but she leaned forward depriving him of his goal. Instead she pushed back and sighed in bliss as she slid over him making him groan at the feel of her over his arousal.

Penetration or what will pass for it at the moment. She closed her eyes and moaned as she moved above him. She kept her own hands between her legs and shuddered as her own fingers found how aroused she was. Did she ever feel herself like this? No, and she doubted ever feeling this way until this moment. She opened her eyes and found his. She parted her lips, letting the air from her lungs breath past them as she slowly slid downward.

He was hard. She knew that, but never did she allow herself that part of him. Not when they were the Heel siblings, not when she was above him an hour ago, not ever until now. Her breath was coming out harsher as she felt the heat of his body merge with hers. Her hands found the long hard length of him shielded in his briefs and stroked him making moan loudly and jerk against her.

Touching him didn't lessen the image she had of him. He felt as big as he looked, but for some reason she didn't care. Perhaps it was because she trusted him. She knew that no matter what she did to him, he would hold back. That he wouldn't hurt her, even if they threw caution to the wind. Kyoko retracted her hands and placed them just above the waistband of his underwear. She started to rock exactly as he taught her. She braced her weight with her hands and shifted back slightly before lifting up, moving forward and rocking back again.

The action felt like more and less at the same time for her. She didn't feel him while they were practicing, only the robe rubbed against her. It was a mass object while his erection was a focal point, one that she was extremely aware of. The sheets around them covered everything from everyone but him. Though her hands covered most of what he could see, which would be a lot since the thong was crawling into places it should have stayed out of. She could feel the fabric of his underwear touch her intimately. Kyoko knew that her arousal was soaking through the fabric but was too busy trying to find the perfect rhythm to care.

Right now he was stretched towards his left, which mean that she didn't get to feel him if she did the long slow strokes. She concentrated on how much she could touch and what felt good. _My pleasure, move until it feels good and go with it. _Her body reminded her as her hips started to grind against the base of his length since that's all she could comfortably get to.

Ren was currently counting his breathing. _1…2…3…breathe in… 1…2…3...breathe out. _His hands moved to her thighs and stayed at her hips much like they did in his dressing room, except she was expertly moving above him and sending tiny shocks of pleasure through his body. He loved how quickly she caught on to things and knew that making love to her would be amazing. She was curious, direct and eager to learn. She absorbed everything like a sponge and then easily performed every task with perfection.

This was no exception, and he was doing fine until she found her rhythm. She whimpered as she found that perfect spot against the base of his shaft and determined that the shorter grind against him was best. And as she started to please herself on him, withering and moaning so softly against him, he lost his senses and his body took over.

Kuon ran his hands up the sides of her body and finally to those tantalizing bouncing breasts in his hands. Kyoko cried out in ecstasy and her hands joined his as she continued to move. He squeezed them until she groaned in pain and then let go only to do it again. He hated that she covered them up, but was aware of where they were. His eyes flickered to those around him and he sat up, ruining her rhythm, but covering her up with his arms.

**_Mine. All mine._**

He kissed her as his hands roamed her body. He did not unhook her bra like he wanted, but did slide his left hand under her bra to feel the soft mound underneath. This side was away from the camera and he would make sure everything stayed hidden.

Kyoko suddenly didn't mind that she lost contact. Her body moved to his touch, arching her back as his hand slipped over her breast. Her mind was too far gone to think about her situation, all she wanted was his touch and his kisses on her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her close. She didn't feel it when he took off the little patch that hid her right nipple, until he took that hardened bead into his mouth. She hugged his head to her chest as he artfully teased her. The tip of his mischievous tongue ran laps around the tight bud making her squirm against him. He groaned and remembered another reason why he sat up.

He covered her back up, unwilling to share his treasure with the world. He kissed his way back up to her lips which she happily captured again with a hungry urgency. Kuon ran his hands down her body with purpose. He sunk his forearms into the blankets, fluffing them up a little more, so they settled around the base of her ribcage. His fingers found those little ties to her panties and swiftly did away with them. He took a moment to relish in the feel of her uninterrupted flesh, starting at her thigh, curving over her butt, over her hip and to her waist. Feeling her skin, knowing there was nothing there to stop his touch made him doubled his efforts.

Kuon yanked her hips against his, forcing her to rock against him, and Kyoko gasped in shock. She fell back against him and buried her face in his neck placing her hands on his shoulders. He used their closeness to hook the elastic of his briefs and then moved Kyoko back slightly to finally release his arousal. He could still feel a piece of the lace thong between them but then there was nothing between them as he pulled her in closer once again.

Kyoko didn't realize what he was doing till it was too late. He ran his hands down her body and shocked her to the core with that thrust against her. When he moved back she expected it to happen again, but he shifted his hands. He drifted to the back of her thighs, just slightly below her bottom, in effect lifting her higher against his torso, and then he pulled her against him as planned.

There she felt him. She shuddered as everything gave way to the feel of him. His soft but so hard and scorching hot length slipped easily against the wet folds of her femininity. She didn't know where their underwear went, but that didn't matter much at the moment. All that mattered was him, slowly moving her up, the thickness of him was gliding on her clit until she felt the tip of him. She felt him probing her entrance that thick long hardness threatened to invade her and fear filled her.

"No," she breathed out and pushed him back with all her might. Kuon fell back in shock with her voice echoing in his ears.

_No._

_She said no._

Ren blinked up at Kyoko as their world stilled for a moment. He watched her look down and did the same. She made sure he wasn't close to entering her, merely sitting on him with his arousal nestled between her legs. The dark curls that hid her secret mixed with his darker blonde ones. Their pause was much shorter to those watching than it was for them, but it took a moment for Kyoko to regain control.

No one had said cut yet, so everything was still fine and had to be so, because they were in an extremely compromising situation. Still, she wanted to finish. Her body screamed at her for her to finish this off. She ran her hands over Ren until she reached his hands and weaved their fingers together. Her body remembered how much control she had holding his hand and started moving over him again.

He was surprised that she was going to continue, but the moment she started to move his eyes rolled back with a groan. Kuon was right. She was so wet and felt so good. Even if she was only sliding against him, this felt like heaven. He helped her get back in motion, giving her the support she needed to find her spot again. It was much quicker this time. She moved up and caught her clit after thrusting the head of his shaft against herself and didn't let go.

She had complete control over him and their pleasure. Her body moved over him without resistance, with so little effort that she slipped occasionally. All he had to do was push his hips up to be inside her and steal her innocence. Kyoko would be his completely with that. Her body and he would gamble everything that her heart would come with it. He wanted to move and break that wall to finally be with her but refrained.

Instead Ren fought over another losing battle which was his climax. The sight of her dancing over him, the feel and smell of her arousal, something that he brought out from her beautiful body, the sounds of her breathing and the occasional moan filling his ears all added up to be a sexual overload.

But he couldn't. How would they hide it? What would they say? What would she say? No, he couldn't come, no matter how hard she worked him. Plus she had to get off first and quickly, and then he could fake an orgasm for the camera.

Kyoko never felt so good, but the build was starting to get tedious. She wanted more, something was missing. He forgot to tell her about an important element and it was too late to ask him about it. She had no idea how to climax. Luckily, he could read minds, because his hand joined in on the fun. She felt his hand brush up her thigh until he reached her curls. She started to slow as his fingers caressed her. He pushed his thumb through her damp curls and a ripple ran through her body as he ran over her clit. He pulled back and she followed making him moan. She didn't know why but didn't care as his thumb found that pleasure nub and started rotating giving her the most delirious pleasure. She rotated her hips in time with him making Ren groan unknowingly grinding the tip of his shaft right at her entrance. He suddenly lifted his hips up, pressing himself harder against her as he unwillingly came. Kyoko felt something burst and something hot and wet cover her sex, but his thumb grinded harder against her sending her over the edge.

She cried out and fell forward as her body fell apart at her release. She never felt so heavy in her life, and an overwhelming warmth filled her body like drinking a cup of hot tea on a cold winter day. Kyoko smiled as she rested on the chest of her lover. His arms wrapped around her and hugged her making her feel safe and warm. She felt so good like this that she hoped it never ended. She nuzzled her face on his sweat kissed skin and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, she dropped the bomb, let see it explode. : )**


	4. A Momento

The moment the words escaped her lips, she felt Ren tense up and reality set in as a voice boomed through the stage.

"That was… I don't have words," Director Sugimura bellowed with a huge smile on his lips. Kyoko tensed and tried to move off of Ren as the director approached but his arms held her still.

"Wait," Ren whispered urgently and reached between them to cover himself back up.

Sugimura turned around to the crew and shouted, "Alright everyone, go take a COLD shower!" Everyone laughed but the two in bed.

"Kyoko, I can't find your underwear," Ren mumbled in a panic as his hand searched the blankets blindly.

She was getting that overwhelming desire to disappear once again as she sat up and hid herself in the blankets. Sugimura turned with a big grin on his face and the two held still in bed.

"That was amazing. There is no way that you could have done that any better than actually doing it," he teased and Kyoko laughed nervously. "Plus we wouldn't have enough time to film the real thing," he added with a regretful tone.

Ren frowned and asked, "How long did that take?"

"Hmmm," the director had to think about it. "about 7ish minutes. I don't know maybe closer to 10. It doesn't matter. It was perfect for the show."

**_Ten minutes? That's it? Geez Ren you really are rusty. If she had actually let us inside of her you would busted right then and there._**

_Yeah, same body, Kuon. Remember?_

**_Shit…_**

"So then we are good?" she asked wanting to escape. Ren sighed as he was obviously going insane from multiple personality disorder.

"Yes, I believe we are done," Sugimura beamed. "Thank you so much for giving us this. The ratings for this show will go through the roof with this. And I'm sure that the writers will have a ball planning the next one."

"No," Ren barked out before Kyoko could object.

"What? Why not? You guys did great."

"We aren't doing this again. You can imply all of the sex you like, but nothing like this again," Ren said sternly. At this time, the assistant had arrived with their robes, which Kyoko snatched, shoved it on and ran for all she was worth. She was on the verge of tears and with those last three words running through her mind like a horror show, she had to leave.

"Kyoko, wait!" Ren shouted as he struggled out of the sheets and into the robe. He was nervous about his state as well. The air cooled the evidence of their act on his boxer briefs and he didn't want anyone else to know about it. But he had to catch her. He had to pin her down before she ran out of his life forever, because he heard those three little words spill from her lips, and he knew for a fact those weren't in the script.

_I've got to go. I need to get out of here, now. Get dressed and go._

Kyoko ran ignoring everything around her as if she was in a pitch black tunnel and the light at the end of that tunnel was her dressing room door. She sighed in relief as soon as she saw it and took no time to open it, close it and run straight for her normal clothes. But as soon as the door closed, it opened up again by the one person she was running from.

She didn't even have time to speak when Ren's lips came crashing upon hers. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed away from him breaking the kiss but making her stumble back towards the floor. She did not hit the floor, somehow she knew that she wouldn't and stuck her arms out against Ren instead of the floor. He caught her and again pulled her up. She tried to push against his chest again, but he was too strong. His lips closed in and she turned her head away.

"Stop," she told him a little too softly as he started to kiss her neck. She made a futile attempt to get away, her hand slipping off his shoulders, pulling on his robe instead. He had her pinned in his arms; one wrapped around her waist with the other supported her back holding on to the back of her neck.

"Let go," she said stronger this time, but he didn't listen. She had to do something or else she was going to fall into his trap again. That scene went too far and no doubt he had the power to do it again. As it was, her body was already responding to him as he sucked on her neck. She gripped the robe at the top of his shoulders and lifted her right leg. He was holding on to her so tightly that she knew he could support her weight, and the only way she was going to get away from him was to use her strongest asset – her legs.

She braced herself against him and pushed up. Her knee was braced against his leg and her arms pushed on his shoulders allowing her to pull herself up though his arms. She did not anticipate that the pressure she put on him would make him drop. Ren groaned and dropped to his knees and then he pulled back to sit on the floor, however he still didn't let go. It seemed that she only made things worse. The fall landed with her straddling his lap and made her robe loosen to the point of revealing part of her chest which was where his face and lips ended up.

Ren wasted no time taking advantage of the situation. His mouth moved over her right breast and licked. He flicked his tongue through the sheer lace over the nipple he revealed earlier making her cry out and arch her back. Her body betrayed her as a ripple of pleasure coursed through her body straight to the apex of her legs. Her hands moved up from his shoulders to his head. Her fingers clawed up his scalp and held him against her.

Her actions must have made Ren comfortable, because he lowered them down to the floor. She didn't know how he did it, but he never stopped kissing her. As soon as she was on the floor, he let her go because his hands wanted to do other things. Reality hit Kyoko as she felt his right hand at her thigh and slip under the robe where she was still completely bare, meanwhile his left went up and pulled at the lace cup that covered her breast.

"Ren, stop!" Kyoko cried out as his hand ran over her bare hip and his tongue circled her bare nipple. She started to struggle against him again as her robe started to be pulled off.

"No," she sobbed and pushed against the floor to get out from below him. "Stop, Ren, why are you doing this?" Kyoko cried as Ren finally revealed her mostly naked body. She wasn't expecting an answer, not after all this. His hand ran up her body, and she was ashamed that it felt so good. His mouth finally pulled away with a loud pop and lapped at her breast one last time.

"Because I love you," he whispered so softly to her breast. Kyoko stilled not believing what he said. He finally pulled away from her. She watched him above her, waiting for her mind to catch up with him. His eyes raked over her body as his hand caressed her.

"I love you so much, Kyoko," he said again once his eyes reached hers. He smiled and then laughed. "I've completely lost my mind right now."

"Ren, let me go," Kyoko whispered in a shaky voice.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted…"

"You wanted what?!" she cried out with tears threatening her eyes. "To rape me?"

Shock covered Ren's face. "No!" He went up onto his knees letting her go with a look of horror on his face. "Kyoko, I would never. Please," he pleaded as she scooted back and covered herself back up.

"You come into my dressing room, push me down to the floor, undress me all the while doing…." she closed her eyes and her body shivered as she remember how good it felt. "Is that how it worked for you before? You said I love you to a girl and they screwed you?"

"A..wa...n...no," he stuttered completely dumfounded.

"Get out," Kyoko commanded as she hugged herself.

"Kyoko, please," Ren begged and started to crawl over to her. She watched as his robe fell apart revealing his wonderfully toned body moving over to her.

"LEAVE!" She screamed and hid her face in the security of her knees and arms.

It was obvious that he didn't leave and she started crying. She could feel him approach her, the heat of his body wrapped around her, and she was tempted to laugh as he comforted her. She wanted to laugh because what would-be rapist would try to comfort their victim. She wanted to laugh because if he did make love to her, it would have been just that – making love. She loved what he was doing to her, her body was growing hot at each action, her heart was beating wildly and she knew that she would have given in.

"I can't," Ren whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave. Not right now, not like this. If I left right now, I would never see you again, so I can't." He was right. Kyoko would have made it her life goal to make sure they never saw each other again, so she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," he continued. "Today was…" he paused trying to find the right word, "intense. Today has been intense, and I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Kyoko swallowed her tears and lied, "It was an act."

"What?"

"Everything," she summoned up her courage and cleared her voice. She looked up but not at him, "It was all an act. We're actors, remember?"

Ren frowned and backed up at this. "No, it wasn't. I wasn't acting out there, and I know you weren't either."

She straightened up and pushed away from the warmth of his arms. She had to step away from him otherwise she might not be able to pull this off. If she convinced him that everything today was an act, maybe just maybe, she could consider herself his equal. She licked her lips and faced him, but again she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I mislead you, Tsuruga-san, but that wasn't real. Thank you for showing me how to," she swallowed and licked her lips again trying to keep her mouth moist so she could speak. "For showing me how to… do that, but…."

"But nothing," Ren snapped angrily. "Kyoko, that was real. I kissed you. I touched you. I made love to you."

"That's not making love," she countered. "You were never inside of me."

"Lesson #3 - Making love is a lot more than sexual intercourse. Making love is so much more than a physical act," he started. She still wasn't looking at him and that alone gave him hope. Hope that everything he felt was true. He took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you, Kyoko Mogami, and now I know you love me too. You said it. You felt it out there, as did I. The way your heart raced when we kissed, the goose bumps on your skin after each touch, how good it felt as you moved against me. I felt that and so much more. It was more than physical pleasure, because it was you. Tell me that it was all a lie. Look into my eyes and tell me that was an act, that you could do that with anyone."

She opened her mouth to say yes. Her mind screamed at her to say yes, that it was all a lie, but the pain in her chest overpowered her voice and she croaked instead. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she shook her head.

No. She wasn't acting. No, there was no way she could ever let anyone touch her the way he did. It was him that she wanted. It always has been and no one else could compare.

She sobbed, lurched forward into Ren's arms and kissed him. He didn't hesitate for even a second to kiss her back. He took all of her in, her salty kiss, her playful tongue and warm soft body into his arms as well as all of the fear and love she had to offer into his heart. He would take it all and make it his now and forever. He felt her pull back and while he didn't want to let her go, he did. She didn't move away completely, but enough to move her arms.

"I loved it," she confessed softly with a blush on her cheeks. Kyoko laughed and wiped away her tears. "Everything out there," she paused and the blush got darker, "everything in here." She ran her hands lightly on his bare chest and stopped with a hand over his heart. She smiled widely feeling the heavy drumming of his heart racing as fast as hers was. She looked up at him with watery eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"Whoo!" Ren cheered out loudly giving her a little shock, but not as much as his kiss. While yes she wanted his kisses, she wasn't use to this. He did it without warning, and it was much too new for her to not be surprised by it. She was equally surprised when he started to push her down to the floor again, his hands once again sneaking into her robe and touched her bare skin.

"Geez, Ren!" She whined playfully as he made his way kissing down her neck to the top of her chest. "That wasn't my way of saying yes." He groaned understanding the rejection.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to know what is underneath this robe?" He whined making her laugh.

"I can imagine," she said seductively.

Ren's eyes went smoky and his voice dipped very low to match, "You don't have to imagine. Let me show you." He took her hand and started to move her down towards his arousal.

"Ren, stop," she commanded, snatching her hand back. "I'm starting to think you confessed because of a little action after six long years."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm taking advantage of the situation," he admitted as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "But," he added and started to kiss down her collar bone, "I have to remind you that you confessed first."

Kyoko frowned and was about to retaliate but realized he was right but her stubbornness kept her from speaking.

He laughed, his breath heating up the skin on her chest. He ran his hands up the sides of her body. His long fingers slipped underneath her bra, took off the last little patch and he proceeded to tease her left nipple. Kyoko squirmed below him, pondering if she should stop him when he spoke, "I have to wonder if you confessed because I gave you a little action. Did your first orgasm open your heart to me?"

She gasped. "That's awful! How could you say that?"

He smiled and then shrugged. He looked down at her tortured peek and shoved the bra off her breast. He nuzzled the tip with his nose and replied, "I don't think I would mind being your sex slave if that were the case." Ren finished his sentence taking that dusty tip into his mouth causing Kyoko to whimper. He really didn't think that way did he? Kyoko lifted her hand to his face, getting his attention back to her.

"It's not," she said sincerely as she sweetly combed his hair back from his face.

"I know," he smiled softly, leaned up and kissed her. This was sweet compared to the others, a soft press of the lips and the tiniest tickle of their tongues. But once again, their passion was consuming them. Her hands left his face to caress his back and held him closer to her. Even her legs were trying to get him closer, her right leg ran up his and hooked around his thigh as they kissed.

Ren broke the kiss for a much needed breath for each of them and smiled down at her. Noticing her body responding to him so much, her willingness to be with him shined through, he had to ask, "So is this a yes now?"

Kyoko blinked up at him wondering what the question was and then laughed. She shook her head. Even if they did exchanges words of love, she wasn't prepared for all that.

He sighed but has yet to stop touching her and she was grateful. Though the last article of clothing of hers was getting irritating and if his hands were any indication it wouldn't be for long. His fingers traced along the edges of the material of her bra as his mouth made its way down. Kyoko sighed and then groaned when he released her breasts from that bra.

"This isn't helping," he told her in a husky voice that was quickly cut off with the sound of him sucking her neglected right breast into his mouth.

"It's very hard saying no to you," she moaned and then added, "you are going to mark me if you keep doing that."

He released her with a pop and grinned at her. "It's a little late for that."

"What?! Where?"

"Here," he kissed her where he just released her, "and here," he kissed her other breast higher this time where the bra had be unable to hide her. He rose up towards her neck and kissed her again.

"On my neck," she exclaimed and pushed him away in case he was tempted to do another.

"Now we are even," he said with a smile and showed her the hickey she gave him during the scene. Kyoko pressed her lips together and blushed guiltily.

"Plus, I wanted it to be known," he whispered at her as his face moved above hers with such a dark heated look of possession. "You are mine." He leaned down and kissed her. He wasted no time in sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He consumed her, filling her completely as he wished to do but much lower. He darted in and out of her mouth in a sweet invasion making her moan.

Again, he was getting carried away allowing his kisses to confuse her as he pulled back the robe she put on for the 10th time today. But now her body was completely bare and he only had on his briefs. She trembled as he ran his hands down her body and grabbed her thighs. She felt his knees slip between hers and suddenly he was between her body and pulling her towards his obvious desire for her. The kiss broke as he thrust against her. Her body jerked at the sudden spark of pleasure and she cried out but pushed back at the same time.

"Ren, we can't do this," she reminded him but her body wasn't really fighting. It was telling her,_ Yes, we can do this. _It would be so easy to say yes, but she couldn't. She clung onto him, no moving but panting in his arms as he shook within hers.

"Let me get dressed and the temptation will be gone," she said as she pulled away and out of his arms.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, but your body is burned into my memory." He said as his eyes ran over her again. "I know how you look under your clothes. I know how soft your skin feels as I touch you." His hand touched the closest thing to him which was her left calf. "I know how your body moves when I kiss you," he leaned in and kissed her knee making her flinch but she was unable to move away as his face inched down her thigh.

"I know the way you smell when you're aroused," he growled as his face neared her wet throbbing center.

"The temptation will always be there now," he said as he pulled away and spread her thighs apart. "And besides, you need to clean up before you get dressed." He smiled nefariously at her and she watched his hand slide down her thigh and lightly ran his fingers over her spreading the slick wetness of her excitement. When did she get so wet? And it was so thick that she barely felt his fingers touching her lips and teasing her entrance. It wasn't until he slipped his thumb inside of her that she buckled and pushed away from him.

"Shower!" She screamed and slammed her legs closed. "I can take a shower."

He leaned over to look at something behind her. She looked too and noticed it was the bathroom door. She started to stand to move towards it and as soon as her feet supported her weight he came behind her and hugged her.

"There isn't a shower here," he whispered into her ear as his hand lazily ran down the side of her body. He trailed down to the dip of her bikini line and tickled her, teasing her and making her wish he would just do it.

"But, I can help with that," he added with a voice that held such promise.

"How?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Kyoko found herself sitting on the couch as Ren kissed his way down her body. She didn't understand what he was going to do until he breathed cold air against her heated core. He smiled up at her one last time before his mouth disappeared and hers cried out from his expert tongue.

_Meanwhile…_

Director Sugimura watched the two actors run off the stage and huffed. The scene went so well, why wouldn't they do it again?

Well, at least he had the main one. The rest would have been Isao slowly falling into the downward spiral of Mika, not at all as eventful. He smiled thinking of the scene. _I have to watch that again. _He left to review the digital recording. Just to make sure everything was shot right.

After watching it twice for purely professional reasons, there was a knock on the door. He jumped at the unexpected sound, coughed and then told whomever it was to come in.

"Um, Director Sugimura," his assistant timidly came in blushing red with her hands behind her back. "The scene is over Tomoko-chan. You can stop blushing now," he told her as he shook his head and returned to the film, rewinding it to Mogami-san's little dance. _She was still blushing?! Damn virgins. Thank goodness, Mogami-san wasn't this bashful or we would have never gotten this scene done._

"It's not that, sir," she said a little annoyed. It may be true that she didn't like that little scene, but getting to watch Tsuruga Ren like that was well worth the cost of her embarrassment. No, this is for something different. She walked up to him as he ignored her and swallowed.

"The, um, the stage crew came in to take everything down and found this," she held out her fist. "It fell out of the bed when they were taking it apart."

Sugimura frowned and looked before him. Her fist was holding on to something black. He leaned forward and raised his hand towards hers and she dropped it into his palm. It took him a moment to realize what it was and another moment to process what it meant.

"These are…"

"Yes, sir," Tomoko replied.

"And you found them…" he continued.

"In the bed, after the crew tore off the sheets," she answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked incredibly.

"If I may be so bold, Director. I believe that scene wasn't as fake as they would like for you to believe," she said disapprovingly.

He simply stared at them and then moved to the recording playing on the screen and then back at the panties. _No way. It was all… but it looked… but it was so short… but then… Damn it! _

"Shit! I promised her that she wouldn't be harmed and that bastard. Call my lawyer and tell him what happened. I don't want this coming back at me if she files for rape," he ordered her and she quickly nodded and left. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Thinking back on it, he wondered why she was so out of it. He thought she was a little shaken up by the whole experience, not that Tsuruga-san assaulted her. A deep frown marred his face. _Even Tsuruga-san looked a little out of it, worried or concerned about the scene. _Then he remembered the way the actor chased after the girl.

_FUCK!_

"TOMOKO!" He yelled out the door of the office. She quickly popped her head out of room with her cell phone on her ear. Sugimura rushed over to her and asked, "Did you see where Mogami-san or Tsuruga-san left after the scene? Did you see either of them leave the studio yet?"

Tomoko started to think about it. She remembered them leaving the stage, but never paid attention to see if either of them left. She shook her head in response and Sugimura took off running to the dressing rooms.

The first room he ran into was Tsuruga-san's. He burst open not caring if he was getting dressed or not, but found the place empty. A wave of relief washed over him, but his heart was still pounding in his chest. Once he checked the other rooms out he would feel better. The next room was a small break room where people would have their lunch. The next was a small closet and then finally Mogami-san's dressing room. It was closed but that shouldn't have mattered. This time he prepared himself to knock. He was less than a yard away when he heard a woman cry out.

"No, don't…"

A heartbeat later he was opening the door and the next he closed it back up again with slam.

"Oh my God, Ren. Did someone come in? You didn't lock the door!?"

"I wasn't really thinking about that at the moment," he confessed. "I'll go look."

"No, wait!" Kyoko squeaked but he already opened the door. Sugimura hid in the other room like his life depended on it, willing his heart to stop hammering and his breath to be as quiet as possible. He heard Tsuruga-san speak through the vent, "There was no one there. It was probably your nerves getting the best of you."

"I did not imagine that! Someone came through the door and saw us," she whined.

"Are you sure? Because I found it hard to hear anything over your sexy little moans."

"Ren! Stop! Uh… wait!" Kyoko's voice morphed into a moan and Sugimura knew he had to leave. He smiled at himself. _I guess the rumors are all true. _He grinned, happy that he didn't have to worry about anything. He looked at the thong underwear and pocketed it. No one would miss them.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave what is happening in the dressing room to you guys. :) Thank you for reading! It's been so long since I last wrote you guys, I hope everyone enjoyed this episode. **

**Until next time,**

**Alita**


End file.
